Flower Power!
by ThePlague23
Summary: A request from someone that I was happy to do. Contains Futa, Dick growing, Anal, Huge cumshots, Blowjobs... probably some more stuff that I forgot.


"Com'n TorchWick! You know that I've got you beat!" Ruby shouted to the ginger haired man that was standing across from her, the criminal leaning heavily on his cane.

"Red… In all the times we've fought… I either get away or beat you…" Roman breathed out heavily as he continued taking in deep breaths, the man finding it hard to talk and have air remaining in his lungs.

"Well maybe this is the time that I beat you." Ruby said as she pulled out Crescent Rose in it's small gun form, the huntress in training ready to rid him of the last bit of his aura. She pulled the pin back and aimed at him, but oddly enough, he just smiled at her.

"Not today Red." He said as he pulled two small pellets out of his coat. He threw one onto the ground while covering his eyes, the pellet realising a blinding flash of light as soon as it broke on the floor. Ruby cried out in pain as her hands shot up to her eyes, the reaper fall to her knees in utter agony. As she started to rub her eyes due to the irritation, she felt something small hitting her stomach, before she smelt a gas. In panic, she quickly held her breath and tried to stand up.

"Not now red." Came the muffled voice of Roman TorchWick as Ruby felt a sharp pain hit her stomach. Having no choice, she gasped in pain and fell to the floor, the reaper clutching her stomach as she breathed in deeply to gather air. She could vaguely hear footsteps passing her and the sound of something being cut through the air. With one final deep breath, Ruby's body collapsed weakly onto the ground, lifeless.

 _ **0 0 0**_

Ruby came too when she heard voices arguing near her, the voice's increasing volume causing her to become aware of her body. With her eyes closed, all she could tell that her whole body hurt. Her stomach was aching, her knees felt torn open, and her lungs felt as if they were to burst. Lazily, Ruby groaned and tried to open her eyes, but failing when she felt another round of pain shoot up through her system.

"… _Ruby?..."_ Ruby heard someone say, her head turning to the voice, before she groaned at the pain of turning her neck.

"… _you okay?..."_ Came the almost ethereal voice again, it's softness drawing Ruby to open her eyes to see what Angel had been talking to her. With much struggle, Ruby managed to open her eyes and look around within her vision. Everything was so white. White walls, white sheets, white curtains.

"Ruby?" Came the voice again, although it had gained a more mortal tone rather than the angelic voice had. Ruby turned her head to her side slowly, a small sigh of relief escaping through her mouth when she saw that Blake was in front of her.

"Hey there Ruby. You've been out for a while." Blake said, her amber eyes closely studying Ruby's face. With a realisation, Ruby put two and two together and figured that she must have been in Beacon's medical Ward. With a groan, Ruby tried to sit up, only to be pushed back down by Blake's gentle hands.

"No. Try to rest a bit. I can only imagine how hurt you feel right now." Blake said, Ruby huffing through her nose to tell Blake what she thought of Blake's suggestion. Blake just rolled her eyes and leaned back in her chair.

"You've been out for more than two day. Yang found you passed out on some rooftop in Vale. Doctor's said that you were bruised up, but otherwise fine." Blake explained, Ruby trying to nod her head as to tell Blake that she understood. She quickly winced at the attempt.

"W-Where is Yang right now?" Ruby asked, her voice dry and croaky. Blake just sighed at the girl's answer, before grabbing a cup. She lifted it up to Ruby's lips and slowly poured it inside, Ruby feeling the sensation of water flowing across her tongue.

"She's in her Hand to Hand combat class. Weiss just left for that class about enterprise owners or something." Blake explained, Ruby just giving her friend a look as the faunus continued to give her water.

"Anyway, how do you feel?" Blake asked as she removed the cup from Ruby's lips, the younger girl sighing in satisfaction. Ruby just stared blankly in Blake's direction, the young reaper glad that her teammate was there for her.

"Sore. And tired." Was all Ruby could say as she tried to move her body around. With a strained groan, she looked back to Blake after at emptying to move her hand.

"You'll be fine Ruby." Blake said with a soft and caring smile, the faunus leaning down as she rubbed her hand along Ruby's arm. But Ruby didn't feel her caressing, didn't hear her words. All Ruby could focus on, we're the average sized breasts that was in her view. Ever since Ruby had met Blake, all the younger girl could think about was how pretty and beautiful she was. Ruby loved the way that Blake made her slightly giddy. The way that she made Blake crack her rare smiles. Ruby was no fool. Unlike what everyone thought, she knew everything there was about sex, relationships, and anything else that any teenager should think of. Ruby knew that she had a crush on Blake. Ruby knew that Blake turned her on.

"Ruby?" Blake asked in concern as she watched her leader just lay there, looking at her in a daze. Ruby's eyes refocused onto Blake's, the team leader loving the deep, amber eyes of the girl before her.

"Hmm? Oh, I'm fin-e" Ruby said, her sentence faulting as a huge wave of relief splashed across her body. With a gasp, Ruby quickly sat up, Blake leaning back in her chair as Ruby somewhat instantly sat up after claiming to have pain.

"You okay Ruby?" Blake asked, her amber eyes watching the younger girl carefully.

"Yeah! The pain went away!" Ruby exclaimed happily, before hopping out of her bed and walking off to her dorm room. Blake just sighed at her leader's blind press to the hospital's protocols. Quickly Blake got up and made to follow Ruby.

After five minutes, the pair both arrived back at their dorm room. Blake having to hold Ruby many times as the Reaper's legs gave out from under her. And yet, every time Blake suggested going back to the medical wing, Ruby just claimed that she felt better and continued walking away.

"Finally." Blake huffed to herself as she opened her dorm room door and let Rub y run in, the girl instantly dropping to her knee's and rubbing Zwei's head, Blake rolling her eyes and ignoring the dog altogether.

"Right, I'm going to read one of my books. If you need anything, just ask." Blake said to the Reaper, who failed to take notice because of the dog.

"Stupid Mutt." Blake grumbled under her breath as she walked to her bed and grabbed her book, laying down and opening to the page that she left on. As Blake was getting comfortable, Ruby stood back up and went over to her dresser, the leader pulling out her spare clothes.

"I'm gonna have a shower. I feel all dirty after laying in bed for so long." Ruby told Blake, who nodded her head at the younger girl and continued reading, making the Leader roll her eyes at Blake.

Ruby turned and walked into the bathroom and dropped her things onto the sink by the shower, the girl moving to turn on the water. Ruby turned the hot water on and left it to warm while she undressed herself. Luckily, she was able to get everything off with the only trouble being her combat skirt. With a sigh, Ruby stepped into the shower, the girl avoiding the stream of hot water. Ruby quickly turned on the cold water enough so the water wasn't boiling hot, yet it still held a pleasant heat to it. She stepped forward into the water, and with a sigh she let her muscles relax.

"That's better..." Ruby mumbled to herself as she felt the warm water run over her body, the Reaper squirming at the feeling. As soon as the water had passed over her lower body, the reaper could feel something ignite. While everyone thought that Ruby was an innocent girl, she actually knew everything there was to sex.

Didn't mean that she had to like it.

She looked down to where her crotch started to feel tighter. With a gasp, a rush of pleasure hit Ruby all at once, making her cum right on the spot. She moaned out loudly as her knees gave away. Ruby fell to the floor clumsily and couldn't do anything but pant. Not even after a couple of breaths, the same felling emanated from a deeper part of her body.

"W-Wha?" Ruby asked in panic to no one, but she screamed again in ecstasy as she felt her clit begin to grow. It continued to grow, the part of her poking out of her pussy even more with every passing second. Out of panic and lust, Ruby shot her hands down to her pussy and clit, rubbing both vigorously in hopes of sating what was happening to her body. Ruby's moans grew louder as she felt her clit swell up as it lengthened, the now four inch object growing even more.

"Ruby? You okay in there?" Came Blake's voice from the other side of the door. Ruby opened her mouth to say something, but all that came out was a moan. While she moaned, her clit shot out even more, seemingly affected by Blake's voice. Her now nine inch clit started swelling again, but this time the swelling was focused on the tip. By now, Blake had opened the door and burst into the room, but the faunus stood shocked by what she saw.

R-Ruby?" Blake said quietly as she watched Ruby's dick spurt cum everywhere, the younger girl moaning loudly the whole time. Blake stood stock still as she watched, completely mesmerized by the fact that Ruby apparently had a giant penis, and was coming what looked like a literal gallon onto the sick and all over her dirty clothes. With one last moan, her dick stopped cumming everywhere and Ruby seemly passed out due to the massive cumshot. Blake just stood there as she contemplated what to do. Wake her up, or turn around and walk out of the room? Suck the dick, or taste the semen firs-

 _"Wait a minute..."_ Blake thought to herself as she stared at Ruby's cock, the giant penis getting harder by the second. Without thought, Blake looked to the sink and moved to stand over it. She couldn't believe her eyes. Everything before her was covered in cum. The mirror, The sink, Ruby's clothes. Normally, Blake would feel disgusted at the sight of cum covering every inch of something that she used daily. But, she found herself intrigued. She looked down into the sink, the faunus unconsciously licking her lips as she leaned forward. Almost as if a cat, Blake leaned son her face was right above the sink, before sticking her tongue out and lapping up some of the white liquid. Blake's eyes widened at the taste, the faunus staring into thew pool of semen.

"…...More..." Some growled out before leaned back down and started to drink all of the cum in the sink. Not even after a minute, Blake had finished licking the sink clean and turned around, the faunus's eyes narrowing onto Ruby's erect cock. Without any hesitation, Blake walked over to the sleeping girl and shoved the giant dick into her mouth, Blake moaning at the taste of Ruby's dick.

"Hey guys, I'm back-" Yang started saying as she walked over to the bathroom, before stopping in utter shock as she saw Blake with Ruby's cock in her mouth. Out of surprise, Blake let the cock fall out of her mouth and turned to Yang. Both turned to look at Ruby as she let out a giant moan, before her dick started shooting cum again. Blake quickly dove back in and shoved the cock down her throat, Blake moaning loudly as she felt Ruby's seed coat her throat and stomach.

"What the fuck!" Yang shouted in confusion, Ruby shooting up and looking in Yang's direction.

"I'm up!" Ruby shouted quickly, before letting out a moan and turning to Blake. Both Yang and Ruby's jaws dropped open for two reasons. Ruby's dropped because she saw that she had a cock. Yang's dropped when she saw that Blake was absolutely covered in cum, and had started to lick every bit of it off of her. A couple of things happened after that. Yang fainted and fell to the ground, the sight of her sister having a cock and Blake licking herself clean of cum to much for her brain, Ruby screamed at the sight of her massive cock and Blake gather up some cum and started rubbing it into her pussy.

After a minute, and a lot of zip ties, Ruby was dressed in her night wear, none of her dresses fitting her monster cock. Yang had recovered and refused to look in Ruby direction. And Blake was zip tied to the leg of her own bed, while she kept muttering things about Ruby's knew cock.

"H-How'd this happen?" Yang asked calmly as she looked at Ruby's face, the blonde trying extremely hard not to look at her sister cock, which was practically causing her pants to tear.

"I-I don't know! I-I woke up, came here, got into the shower, and t-then this happens!" Ruby said quickly, Yang's sister senses picking up on Ruby's fear.

"Ruby, You'll be okay." Yang said softly as she hopped up onto Ruby's bed and sat next to her, the younger sister smiling lightly.

"I hope." As soon as Ruby said this, she let out a moan as her pants ripped, her now erect cock leaking with precum. While Ruby moaned and Blake hissed at Yang, the blonde couldn't help but admire the giant cock. She had been with guys before, but never this big. Hell, she'd heard from Coco that Yatsu wasn't even this big. Something within the blonde clicked, and she had instantly dropped down off the bed and went to Blake. Using her strength, Yang tore the zip ties off of Blake and grabbed the girl, bringing her in to a rough kiss. It was exactly what Yang wanted, no resistance, no denial. Just utter submission.

"Y-Yang?" Ruby asked from her bunk, Yang breaking her kiss with Blake to look at her sister and her new cock.

"Down here." Yang growled out, Ruby freezing for a second, but she nodded her head still. She jumped down off of her bunk and walked over to Yang, the reaper nervous about what her sister wanted. Without warning, Yang grabbed onto the back of Ruby's head and pulled her into a rough kiss, the older sister shoving her tongue down the younger's throat. With a moan, Yang stopped the kiss as quickly as it had started. The blonde proceeded to rip off all her clothes, before doing the same to Blake.

"Follow." Yang growled out once again, making Ruby shiver slightly in pleasure. Yang sat down at the edge of Weiss's bed, Ru by following and Blake following Ruby. With a smirk, Yang opened her legs and showed the pair her glistening pussy. With a smile, Yang motioned her finger to Ruby, the younger girl gulping before taking a step forward.

"Eat." Yang commanded as she pointed to her pussy, Ruby's eyes widening in surprise.

"B-But I don't know how to." Ruby said, hoping that her sister would accept her explanation.

"I said, Eat." Yang said again, this time grabbing Ruby's top and pulled her down so that Ruby's head was level with Yang's vagina.

"Deep breath." Yang said playfully before she shoved Ruby's face onto her pussy, the blonde moaning. Ruby hesitantly stuck her tongue out and began lapping up at Yang's juices, the blonde throwing her head back in a moan.

"Blake." Yang managed to get out between a moan, the faunus barely taking attention of her.

"Suck on Ruby's dick." Yang said with an evil smile, which grew bigger as she watched Blake instantly duck under Ruby. Laying on her stomach, Blake grabbed Ruby's cock and lined the head up with her own mouth, the faunus shoving half of it down her throat without even gagging. Ruby let out a loud moan and started panting into Yang's pussy, making the Blonde moan even louder. Soon, Yang lifted her legs up and wrapped them around Ruby's head, using her limbs to pushed Ruby's mouth deeper, Ruby kept moaning loudly as she felt a pressure build up in her cock.

"Fuck Fuck Fuck!" Ruby shouted loudly as she felt herself cumming, the already fast flow of semen being sucked out and into Blake's mouth. Thankfully for Blake, the semen entering her mouth caught her by surprise and she started to rapid clench her fish in her own pussy. Blake let out a moan as she felt her hand brush her G-spot and her pussy start to gush. The vibrations that Ruby's shouting cause Yang's Clit to shake violently, the blonde shuddering and screaming as well as she came in Ruby's mouth. Ruby slowly fell backwards and landed on her back, her cock popping out of Blake's mouth.

"That... was awesome." Blake muttered as she crawled out from under the bed, Yang moaning in agreement.

Blake, get up here." Yang said, Blake turning and hopping onto the bed. With a smile, Yang leaned herself back against the pillows and opened her legs again, Blake's eyes widening at the sight. Before Yang could even say anything, Blake instantly shoved her tongue into Yang's vagina, the blonde moaning happily. The sounds of moaning made Ruby stand up groggily. Another moan caught her attention and she looked to the noise, Seeing Yang getting eaten out by Blake, and the faunus's ass wiggling in the air. With a smile, Ruby hopped onto the bed and pulled Blake's ass cheeks apart, the girl just grunt in recognition to what was happening behind her. As Yang started using her hands to push Blake into her pussy, Ruby took hold of her dick and lined it up with Blake's asshole.

"Take it all." Yang moaned out to Blake as Ruby shoved her cock all the way into Blake's ass, the faunus shooting up and moaning in utter ecstasy, before Yang grabbed her head and pulled her back down to her task at hand. Ruby moaned loudly as she felt Blake's asshole tighten around her cock. Ruby began to slowly pull her cock out so only the tip was in, before shoving it back in. That made a loud moan come from Blake and Ruby, the reaper repeating the action.

"So... close..." Yang moaned out as she pushed Blake further into her pussy, the raven haired girl moaning at the roughness. At the same time, Ruby felt herself getting closer and closer as she continued to pound Blake's ass. Not even a second after Yang's words, Blake's pussy started to squirt all over the bed's sheets. The moan caused Yang to cum hard. Blake lapped up Yang's juices, before she dropped her head to the bed as Ruby continued pounding her asshole. With one last giant thrust, Ruby shoved her cock into Blake's ass as hard as she could. The resulting sounds that happened made Ruby's cock harder quicker than it could soften. Ruby moaned loudly as she came into Blake's ass, the reaper feeling the hot liquid fill up Blake's ass, before it even began to leak out and spill onto the sheets. With a sigh, Ruby pulled out of Blake's asshole and watched her cum start gushing out of Blake's ass.

"Well, that was fun." Yang said as she moved to the edge of bed, making to get up. Blake quickly grabbed yang's arm and pulled her back onto the bed, the blonde landing on her back between Ruby and Blake. Before she could say anything, Blake lifted Yang's legs and moved her own pussy right next to Yang's. Meanwhile, Ruby had Grabbed Yang's mouth and opened it, the blonde's eyes widening at her sister.

"Ruby, Don't-" yang started, but was cut off when Ruby shoved her dick down Yang's throat, Blake moaning at the sight of Ruby's giant cock showing in Yang's neck. The sight made her start moving her hips back and forth, making both parties moan as the pussy rubbed against themselves. Blake quickly entered a finger each into the two vagina's, making herself and Yang moan eve louder. Ruby started thrusting more roughly into Yang's throat, the older sister making a noise halfway between gagging, which was turning on each girl even more. Blake started fingering more roughly as well.

'I-I'm close." Ruby moaned out, Yang humming in agreement. Blake just smiled and started moving her fingers and hips faster. Within a minute, all girls started moaning loudly, Blake and Yang's cum and jucies mixed as they continued scissoring. Ruby moaned loudly as she started cumming, Yang gulping down the meaty semen as it filled her throat. Halfway through cumming, Ruby pulled out of Yang's thrat and sprayed her cum all over Yang's tits. All the girls collapsed onto Yang, Blake absentmindedly licking at Ruby's dick.

 _ **0 0 0**_

"Alright, I'm Bac-" Weiss started to say, but stopped when she saw a cum covered Yang, A semi sleeping Blake who was Licking a masturbating Ruby's giant cock. Without another, word, Weiss turned around and walked out of the dorm room, the heiress planning on jumping off the initiation cliff.


End file.
